Finding Yourself
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Okay this is my new fic, hopefully i will be able to finish this one, the other few i lost intrest in but this is a great story! WARNING:GRAPHIC SEX
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story contains lots of graphic sex… do not read if you don't like.

Summary: Sometimes in order to find yourself, you must find someone else first…

Ok although there is a lot of sex in this story…this is a very good one (Story duh) …not just one of those stories where it's all about sex. There's a difference between a story being all about sex and having lots of sex in a story.

…5

4…

3…

2…

…1

Troy's POV

The music was so loud I could barely hear myself think. All the drinks I have had were finally getting to my head. I could hear a distant voice moaning my name as I thrust inside of her, her legs were wrapped around my waist and her hands were running through my hair. The girl was a cheerleader with long brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and a pretty hot body. I pulled out of her and started to put my clothes back on. "Wow…you're pretty good" she said draping her arms over my shoulders. "I'm gonna get back to the party" I said putting my shirt on. "You sure you don't want to have some more fun?" she said seductively. "No that's okay" I walked out of the room and back down stairs to find Chad… and another beer.

I stepped into the living room and tried to make my way around all the dancers to the cooler. Several girls tried to grind up on me as I walked by but I continued walking. I grabbed a beer and popped it open. I downed a big gulp and looked around for Chad. I found him outside with his arm around Taylor, "Dude did you just hook up with Valerie Porter?" Chad said as he saw me walk up. "Is that what her name was?" I said taking another swig, "Troy you're acting like a man-whore…sleeping with girls you don't even know their first names…drinking…" I pulled out a cigarette and lit it "…smoking" Taylor continued. "What is up with you, ever since…never mind" She asked. "Nothing" "Whatever" she said walking away.

"Baby don't be like that" Chad said calling after her. Chad stuck around with me though. I gulped down the rest of my beer and dropped it, letting it shatter on the ground, "Smooth…" Chad said eyeing me "So was she hot?" "I guess," I said not really paying attention. "Do you think she'd hook up with me?" Chad asked staring at her ass on the dance floor. "Yeah she was practically begging for more, but I thought you liked Taylor?" "I do, but a man has gotta get some action sometime" "True" "And you would know this…how?" "Just go for it" "Okay" Chad walked off and only a few minutes later Valerie was leading Chad upstairs. I sat down finishing my cigarette and waited.

Chad came downstairs about thirty minutes later, he immediately came back to me. "What do you mean 'I guess'? She was so fucking hot man" He said sitting down. "whatever" "Best ride I ever had" "Who else have you had?" "A few" "Uh huh more like two" A Black girl came up to me and handed me a beer, "Here I brought you another" I took a few swigs and passed it off to Chad then started to make out with her. I hinted at going upstairs but she said her dad would kill her. "Your dad doesn't have to know?" "But he'd find out" She got up and walked away. I made my way back to Chad who had two girls under his arms, one with her hand on his crotch the other with her tongue down the back of his throat. I stumbled up to them, "Chad…Dude…hello, I need a ride home" I said slurring my words. "I'll give you a _ride_…" the one holding his balls said. "Okay…" I got in her car and she drove me back home, my parents were out at a party too…it was like four am. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into my house. "You pick where" I said. "Are your parents home?" She asked looking around. "Hell no" "Lets do it on their bed, I always feel so horny and dirty when I do it there" "As you wish" I said leading her there.

I opened the door to my parents bedroom which had a king sized bed. She sat me down on the edge and ripped off my pants and gave me a blowjob. There was a mini fridge in reach so I pulled out a beer…

"What the hell is going on here!" I heard a voice say. I sat up and looked around I was in my parents' bedroom, and my parents looked very angry. I turned my head to the left and saw a very freaked out girl staring back at me. "Shit…" "Shit is right" my dad said. "Now I'm sure you're a very nice girl but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave" my mom said. The girl ran out of my house with nothing on but a t-shirt. "And you…get some pants on and we are going to talk" I threw on my jeans and walked out to my kitchen. "What the hell is this Troy?" my dad said picking up several beer cans out of the trash. "It's nothing…" I said wincing at the massive headache I had. "THIS IS NOT NOTHING" My dad screamed. "Dad can you please talk a little quieter" I said plugging my ears, "Troy what is wrong with you! Drinking, sex, smoking…what is going on, you would have never done this before…" "Dad just leave me alone" "No I am not going to leave you alone…Do you even know that girl that you apparently slept with last night?" "No" I needed to sit down before I fell over. "Troy… you're sixteen years old…you shouldn't be drinking or having sex with girls you don't even know! The smoking I guess I can handle but the drinking has got to stop" "Dad I'll do what I want. Now leave me alone…" I tried to go back upstairs but stumbled a bit. "There's no way you will make it up there with that bad of a hangover" my dad said after my third attempt. I walked to the couch and slept…

**Tell me what you think! Have my next chapter up really soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. "Ugh…" I turned it off and got up. I drove to the school and met up with Chad in the parking lot. I still had a small headache from Saturday night. "Hey man where'd you disappear to on Saturday?" Chad asked as we walked into the school. I pointed to the girl that was in my parents bed Sunday morning. "Nice catch" A few girls waved at me, I smiled back. "So every girl that wiggles their fingers and smiles at you when you walk by, you've nailed?" "Pretty much" "Whoa wait a minute did Kelsi just…?" "Yes but no…I wouldn't do that to her plus Jason would kill me if he found out" "Yeah…so man, why _are_ you doing this?" "I don't know," I said lying through my teeth. "Oh, well I've got to go" "See ya"

_Why _are_ you doing this?_

That's all that ran through my head all day. "Hey Troy…we're probably gonna throw a party at my place tonight" a guy from the football team said. "Cool, I'll be there" So… who would I hook up with tonight? Who knows?

At the party…

I stepped into the room and every girls eyes' flickered in my direction then went back to whatever they were doing before. I grabbed a beer and sat out side; I lit a cigarette and finished the beer. I danced with a few girls and made out with some too. Taylor and Chad came outside and sat next to me. "Hey" I said emotionless. "Hi" Taylor said obviously still mad about Saturday. "Taylor I know you're mad but I can take care of myself, I don't need a second mom" I said then walked inside. I saw a girl across the room, she was the DJ… I think I've seen her before… she's wearing an East high shirt so obviously she did go to our school. I walked up to her and gave her 'the look'. Or at least that's what Chad calls it when he is joking around. It's that weird look that every girl seems to know that I want to get laid. "Hey Jess, can you cover for me" She said across the living room. "Sure" said a purple haired girl walking up. She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I grabbed a few beers on the way and managed to drink them all.

She slowly took off her clothes and pretty soon we were back to what happened every night of a party. She picked at my hair and kissed my neck as I did so. My eyes narrowed. I got up, "I have to go" "What? Won't you at least finish" she said pouting. I slammed the door on my way out and found the nearest bathroom that didn't have someone puking in it. I looked I looked into the mirror and watched a tear fall down my face; I tried to forget the thoughts in my head about the one person I never wanted to remember again, the way she used to pick at my hair the same way…Gabriella.

**Kinda short chapter…but it gets the story started…**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy's POV

"Troy…I'm moving" My heart sank. "But I thought you said that your mom's job couldn't move you again until you graduated" "Well I guess they lied." She said tears falling down her face. "When are you leaving?" I asked. "Tomorrow" I pulled her into a big hug not knowing this would be the last time I would do that again…

That's how it happened…that's how my life ended. That's when the drinking, sex and smoking started, one week ago. I lost my virginity to someone on the track team, I regret that, I should have found Gabi, figured out where she went, but I didn't. Now I'm left here to rot.

Gabriella's POV

California. Now I live here, California. Los Angeles California. I'm starting at a boarding school tomorrow, that's right, my mom dragged me all the way to California and I'm not even living with her. I wish Troy were here…I wonder if he misses me…

My roommates name is Veronica Stiles. That's what it says on my info packet that they gave me when I checked in. I found my room, Room 237. I put the key in the door and it swung open. Half of the room was covered with pictures of models I think. Her bed had a purple cover and she had a hot pink make up table/desk. My half had a plain wooden desk, and unmade bed and bare walls. I stepped in and saw a fairly tall red head with freckles standing there. "May I help you?" she said in a snotty tone. "I live here" I said putting my bags down. "Oh you must be Gabriella! I couldn't wait to meet you!" she said hugging me. "Then you must be Veronica." "Ugh don't call me that hideous name…call me Ronni" "Okay" I started to make my bed. I had black sheets and a black cover. I hung up several pictures of my friends back in Albuquerque and a few of my band posters.

I put a bunch of pens and pencils in my desk drawer then sat down…all that was left were the clothes. "Are you a lesbian?" I heard Ronni say. "No are you?" "No I'm bisexual" "Oh" I said a little worried now. "Don't worry you're so not my type" she said putting on more mascara. That was a little rude but I didn't care considering she's a girl and I wouldn't want me to be her type. I heard a knock on our door and Ronni opened it. I was putting my clothes into my drawer when I heard a few girls step in the room. "Ronni said you're the new kid right?" The blonde said. "Yeah she said you sounded like a total dork" The brunette said. "No I didn't" Ronni said coming in. "Gabriella this is Jessica…you can call her Jess" she said motioning at the blonde. "And this is Rosie" she said pointing at the brunette. "Nice to meet you" I said.

"Now, since you live with me, you have to hang out with us…now if you're going to be with us, you have to get rid of that bed spread" "Why?" I asked confused. "It's all black duh" Jessica said. "Goth is so lame" Rosie spat. "I'm not goth, I just like black" "Well it still must go, and you have to do you're make up way different…but otherwise…that's it" "Okay?" I said still a little bit confused. "Great choice in clothes" Said Rosie who was picking through my drawers. "What are you doing?" I asked "We have to make sure you don't embarrass us in public" Rosie said pawing at my bras. "But these have to go" she said holding up my underwear. "Thongs and boyshorts only" "why? It's not like anyone will see" "What are you saying? Are you a virgin?" Jessica asked. "Yeah" they laughed. "How sad" Rosie said throwing all of my underwear away.

"Okay let's go girls" Ronni said grabbing her purse. "Where?" I asked. "Duh football field, games today" "I don't like football…I like basketball" I said staying put, She snorted. "You do now…basketball's lame football's hot" Jessica said dragging me to my closet. "Okay now you should wear this because Jesse will love you in these" she said flinging a super short denim skirt and a strapless pink shirt at me. "I'm not wearing these and who's Jesse?" "Oh my god are you kidding?" Ronni said to me. "He's like the sex god of all time" Rosie said. "Rosie! I thought you said you didn't!" Ronni said to her. "I lied" "Was it good?" "Excuse me people who is Jesse?" "He's the football team's running back" "Oh" I said pulling the clothes on "Here these are cute, since you are like a six inches shorter than him." Ronni threw a pair of three inch hot pink heels at me and I strapped them on. "Okay lets go" Ronni said.

I sat in the stands and cheered when everyone else did. I didn't understand football at all, no matter how many times Ronni explained how many points a touchdown is or what each positions job was, I didn't listen. I wanted to see _my_ playmaker scoring baskets.

I met Jesse, he seemed like a great guy, that is if you liked that whole snob 'I'm rich' type, but I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Troy's POV**

Troy vomited into the toilet, flushed it then wiped his tears away. He exited the bathroom quickly, grabbed his coat, and made his way downstairs. "Hey dude, where are you going?" Chad said as I walked quickly past him. "Home." "Dude, why, this party is awesome?" Chad grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him. "Oh." He said looking me in the eye. I shrugged him off and exited the house. "Troy, Troy wait up" Chad said running up to me. I unlocked my mustang—a birthday present, and got in. Chad sat in the passenger seat and I sat there, keys in my hand. "Troy, you are going to have to get over her sometime" I said nothing. "If you're not going to try and see her again then you need to get over her, it's only going to hurt you more" "Chad that's just it, I can't get over her, I try and try, but every time one of these sluts does something like her it all comes flooding back to me… I can't forget" "You don't have to forget, just stop loving her" "Get out of the car" "What? Why?" "Because I said so" Chad slammed the car door shut as I started the engine. Diary of Jane By Breaking Benjamin came on the radio, I turned it on as loud as it would go and tore down the street. I drove, not sure where the road would take me.

I finally "opened" my eyes and realized I was sitting in front of Gabriella's old house. No one lived there yet. I opened the gate and climbed up to Gabriella's balcony, which surprisingly the door was unlocked. I walked into Gabi's old room to find a box in the corner. There was an envelope on top of it, in curly letters it said 'Troy'. I sat down on the floor and opened the note.

'_Troy- I wrote this in hopes that you would find it, that's why I left the door unlocked. I just wanted you to know that I will always miss you, and I hope I can see you again. My cell phone number has changed…' _he paused. That would explain why she wasn't answering his calls. _'My new number is at the bottom, please call me… I can't live without you and I will hate living in California at this boarding school, only because I can't see you. I left you some of my pictures and other things with the both of us. Please let the gang know that I will never forget them and Troy, I want to see you again, I will take every possible way to get back to you. Gabriella'_

My eyes watered but a tear had yet to fall, I programmed Gabriella's new number in his phone and placed the letter in my back pocket. I opened the box, on top was a scrapbook. I pulled it out, it was titled Troy & Gabriella. I flipped through the pages. On the first were pictures that Taylor had taken of us when they had our call back. Others were of me playing basketball. There were a few of us both with the rest of the gang. Finally a tear fell down my cheek, I wasn't sure which hurt more, knowing that I would never see her again, or that she would never know how I truly felt about her, or the worst part, not knowing how she truly felt about him.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was glad to finally get back home, turns out football game after parties last even longer than the basketball ones. We didn't get back until 2 am, and it's not like Ronni was planning on doing any sleeping because she brought Jess and Rosie with her back to the room. Jess and Ronni immediately began making out, which disgusted me. "They started doing that recently, that's why Jess was all bitchy to you earlier, she's just jealous that you are her roommate" she said scanning the pictures I had pinned up. "Lucky for you, I'm straight" she stopped, and pointed at one of the pictures. "_Who_ is th-_is_?" she said. I walked over and followed her finger to the picture, "He's hot whoever he is" "That's T-Troy" I said, feeling like I wanted to puke.

My phone rang, "Taylor!" I said. I answered it. "Taylor! Oh my gosh, how are you?" I said falling back on my bed. "Yeah I'm great" "Oh that's good, so are you and Chad official yet?" "Well, yes" "It's about time! So what else is going on, I've been dying to talk to someone" "You mean Troy hasn't called you or anything?" "No… Troy hasn't talked to me, no one has" my face fell. "Oh… Gabi, he needs you, he's just been a mess since you left" "What do you mean?" "I'd rather not talk about it, besides I've got to go, I will talk to you later, bye!" and she hung up. "So what's up?" Rosie asked me, sitting next to me. "Nothing" I said turning away. "What is it?" "Can you just leave?" I said rudely. "Ok-ay, gosh" Rosie slammed the door on her way out, causing the two others to stop what they were doing. "What's her problem?" Jess said re-buttoning her shirt. I looked over to them, and quickly turned away, Ronni was just laying there topless without a care in the world! Jess left, I assumed to go find Rosie.

My eyes strayed to Ronni, only to see if she had put on a shirt yet. She hadn't, she was just lying there, then her eyes met mine. "You like what you see?" I blinked my eyes shut and laid back down. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone" a now closer voice said. Ronni was standing at the foot of my bed, with now, nothing on at all. She walked to the door and locked it. Then asked, "Will you just touch them… please… that's all I ask" she said coming nearer. I was horrified; I just wanted to say 'Eww' and then go to sleep. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her enormous breast, "Get away from me" I said pulling my hand back. She stood up, pulling me with her. "Get the fuck away from me" I said pushing her back. "Fine, but in a few days, you will be begging for me." She turned off the lights and slipped into her bed. I got into mine too, and drifted to sleep.

I started this dream; Troy and I were on a date, even though in reality he didn't know how I felt. Then all of the sudden we were in his room and we were having sex, I woke up, I hated dreams like that, it just made me feel lonely. I opened my eyes to see myself stripped naked and Ronni, was sucking on my… well you know. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I said jumping up and pulling my clothes back on me. "So who is he?" "What are you talking about!?" "The guy you just fucked in your dream" "Why would you think that?" "Because, you reacted to me, when I started to suck on your pussy" "Just don't ever fucking touch me again" I said, "I won't, I'm so over you"


	5. Chapter 5

Troy's POV

Troy picked up the box, not sure if he was ready to go through the rest of it yet. He placed the box in the passenger seat and drove home. "Where have you been?" My dad said as soon as I walked through the door with the box in my hands. "It's midnight… on a school night Troy!" "Dad, can we just, not do this tonight?" "What do you mean… am I supposed to just, not punish you because you ask?" he asked sarcastically "Dad, no, I mean, can we not fight about this? I'm going to my room" I walked towards the stairs, "Wait," "What?" "What is it that you have in your hands there?" he asked me. I turned around, "Nothing" "Let me see it" "Dad, please…" he grabbed the box out of my hands and put it on the counter, then opened it. He pulled out the scrapbook, I looked away, I didn't want to see what else was in there yet. "Here son, I'll let you off the hook this time" he said handing me the box, "I don't understand…" I said with an eyebrow raised. "Just go to your room and try and get some sleep"

I went to my room and opened the box. I put the scrapbook on my bed and looked into the box, inside were two other things, a CD and Gabriella's favorite bracelet, she wore it everyday. It was black string with three beads on it, the beads were red and white, like our school colors. It fit on my wrist, I didn't plan on taking it off for a long time. I pulled out the CD, it had no label on it, I popped it in the CD player. The first track was Gabriella._ 'Hi Troy, I'm really glad that you got this, I hope that we can see each other again! Call me!'_ the rest of the CD were us singing the songs from the musical. I listened to the CD until I fell asleep…

Gabriella's POV

Ronni was gone when I woke up. I pulled on a pair of tight jeans a red spaghetti strap shirt and Troy's red and white basket ball jacket The one from the movie when they sang Breaking Free, then I went to the head office. "Hello how may I help you" an old woman asked me at the front desk, "I'd like to request a new roommate, or I mean, I want to leave the roommate I have now" "Oh I see, who is the roommate you have now?" "Veronica Stiles" "Oh yes, we have had several roommate problems with her, here let me find you an open room, you'd be Gabriella Montez then," "Yes" "Lets see…" "Oh here we go, she is a senior though, is a year older okay with you?" "Yes that's fine, when can I move in?" "As soon as you like, here's a key, drop of your old room key when you are done"

I walked quickly back to my room, I wanted to be moved out before Ronni got back. Luckily she wasn't there. I put everything back into my bags, and put all of my pictures and posters in a box. I first brought over my clothes, but grabbed my underwear out of the trashcan first. I decided it would be best to knock on the door since I'm sure she wasn't expecting me. So I knocked, and waited. I knocked one more time, no one. Just as I was about to put the key in the door, it swung open. A very… emo-ish looking girl opened the door, that was the best way I could describe it. Her hair was a red-brunette color, more red than brunette, she was wearing way too much eye make-up, and her face was pale. Her clothing consisted of a black Kill Hannah tank top, and some black 'skinny jeans'. "May I _help_ you?" "I'm your new roommate" "Oh, I get another one of those, I thought they had finally taken me off the list for that considering I've had four roommates in the past two months" "Whatever, can you just let me in" "Oh so this one has a bit of an attitude" "'This Ones' name is Gabriella Montez, and she would like to move in before her old roommate gets back" I said mockingly. "Fine, who'd you get, Lisa Simms, or Veronica Stiles?" "The second one" I said dropping the bags on my bed, which was on the left this time, then walked out of my new room and back to my other one. The senior followed me back, "I'm Hannah by the way" she said walking next to me, "Your shirt seems to suit you then" she looked down and laughed. "It's me and my friends inside joke" she followed me into my room and helped me grab the rest of my stuff.

"Can you carry that box, I think I can handle the rest of this" I said, then Ronni, Rosie and Jess walked in. "Well…seems someone is a little unhappy" Jess said looking me up and down. "What are you wearing, whatever it is, if you were still living here, we'd burn it" she said staring at my, actually Troy's jacket. I ignored her and went to pick up the rest of my stuff. "Wait a minute, does that have someone's name on the back?" Jess said walking over to me, "Bolton, that's sexy" she traced the letters with her fingers, "Don't touch me" I said glaring at her, "So who is he?" "I'm leaving now, bye, come on Hannah" "Ew! You let that scum into my room!" Ronni exclaimed noticing Hannah. Hannah rolled her eyes then glared at her. "Let's go" I said and we left the room.

"So why did you leave, other than them being such bitches" Hannah asked me as I started to unpack my stuff "Where should I begin, well firstly, they threw away all of my underwear. Luckily I grabbed them before leaving. And then Ronni was… well… she…while I was sleeping" "Ugh she is such a perv"

I had done everything except put up my posters and pictures, Hannah complimented me on my bedspread, and on the posters I was hanging up, well except the one that was the Twinkle Towne one, but I was on it and a bunch of my other friends like Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay. "So this is the Bolton kid then? Troy Bolton?" she asked pointing at the Twinkle town poster, "How'd you know?" "His name is at the bottom" "Oh duh," I laughed and finished with everything. It didn't seem at all gloomy compared to Hannah's side whose walls were completely covered with band posters, and the only bright color on that side of the room was lime green, which were the color of some of the pillows, so basically, it was like a dark cave.

"Dang you've got it bad for him" she said looking at my pictures. "Huh?" "It's so obvious, I mean look at the way you are looking at him in this one" she said pointing at one where it was just me and him. "Does he know?" I sighed, "No"


	6. Chapter 6

Troy's POV 

"Troy, what happened to you last night?" Zeke asked me as I walked into the gym for morning practice. "Nothing, I just didn't feel like partying" Both Jason and Chad laughed at that; I looked at them. They Stopped. "Anyway… that party was pretty hot right, it didn't have gay music like usual" Zeke said flinging the ball at the basket. He missed, Zeke sucked at free throws. "So when do you plan on making that shot Zeke?" "As soon as you get over Gabriella." Chad dropped the basketball he was holding, Jason's jaw dropped, and my whole body went numb. That was the first time in what seemed like forever that I had heard her name out loud. I turned to go take a seat on the bench. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chad pushing Zeke, I tried not to pay attention.

"What's going on in here?" Coach shouted from across the gym, "This is basketball practice, what is it that you are doing?" He said looking from Chad, to Zeke, then to me. He continued to do this until Chad broke the silence with, "WHAT TEAM?" then a echo of "WILDCATS." from the rest of the team. "Are you planning on joining practice Troy?" Coach called from the other side of the gym. I got up slowly and joined into the workout.

Gabriella's POV 

The first thing I decided I would go out and do after moving in was go get coffee. I stopped by a near-campus Starbucks. I picked up a frappichino (AN: Can't spell that) and sat down to read. I couldn't get Troy out of my head though, Had he not gotten my letter and the box? Or was he ignoring me? Was he thinking of me too? Is he dating someone else now? I laughed out loud at that; he wasn't dating me in the first place so how could he be dating someone _else?_ But that wasn't the point. I drove back to my dorm and put the key in the door, but then I heard something. _"…I love you too" _then a giggle, then silence. I pulled the key out and turned my back to the door and slid down it slowly; just like the tear on my cheek.

I waited a few minutes after crying to let my eyes clear up, then opened the door. Hannah and her the assumed boyfriend were sitting at the computer watching music videos. "Oh Hey Gabriella, this is Luke, my boyfriend" he half-smiled at me, then went back to the screen. I sat down at my desk thinking that I was in desperate need of a computer.

Eventually Luke left, and Hannah sat down next to me as soon as he did. "So why were you crying?" "Nothing." "Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to go gossip like Miss-I'm-Bisexual-who-wants-to-get-in-your-pants!" I laughed. "It's just that I need him so bad!" "Oh, well then lets go!" "Huh? Firstly are you crazy? Secondly, there is no way we can be back before classes tomorrow!" "You have much to learn, get packing" "What do you mean?" "Hmm… lets see… skip plus school equals, Skipping School! Come on hurry up"


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella's POV 

I immediately began to throw clothes back into my bag for the second time that day; then I stopped. "Hannah, I don't know if I can do this, What if he has a girlfriend?" "Oh come on, the way he looks at you in these are the same way! Affection" I blushed, "Are you sure… I don't think he thinks of me in that way" "Well there is only one way to find out…" "But it's just going to be harder to leave him again, I think we're better off staying" "You do make a point," Hannah said scratching her head, "But I will think of a solution along the way" "Okay, but I am trusting you!" I said jumping up and down in place.

We were in the car ready to go in five minutes, and the best part is: I don't think we forgot anything. "So what do you want to listen to?"

Troy's POV 

After practice Chad stopped me in the hall, "Troy we need to talk" "Are we breaking up??" I faked a girls voice and put on a shocked face (I couldn't resist), "Seriously, Now." Chad started walking towards the stairs to my 'Secret Spot'. I sat down and Chad began talking, "Troy, I think it is time that you really get over Gabriella. I know that you loved her, but you are just hurting yourself by not letting go. There are plenty of great girls out there, you'll find the one" I was playing with Gabriella's bracelet that was on my wrist, I looked up hearing that last part.

"See that's just the problem…" I said standing up. "Hey, I recognize that bracelet," I pushed Chad back, "I already found the one" "Dude, everyone thinks their high school sweetheart is 'The One', but how many of them actually make it? None" I finally realized that Chad was right, "Okay fine" "Well lets have a little celebration tonight at your party." I totally forgot about the party I was having, I perked up at the sound of fun.

I rushed home as soon as the bell rang. I pulled out the liters of coke and the bags of chips, I decided that it would be better off if I waited until my parents left to pull out the beer. My mom kissed me on the cheek before leaving, then my parents walked right out the door. It seemed like seconds later that everyone began to show up. There were tons of girls, and the whole team was already here, including the football team AND the baseball team.

By the time it was ten I had already finished off 'a few' beers and Chad had his eye on a few girls. I, on the other hand, hadn't found anyone who caught my eye. I decided I would settle on Hydee Kaskingston, she was captain of the cheerleading squad. She had brought me a beer and then flung her arms over me, "Do you want to dance?" I asked her, it seemed weird to actually want to do anything before nailing her, but I didn't really _want_ to nail anyone in the first place. "That and much, much more baby" she said seductively and pulled me out into the middle of the room.

Not even two minutes into the dancing she began to kiss me, I kissed back. Then out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Gabriella. I blinked and I swore she was still there, I broke the kiss and turned my head, and just as I thought; Gabriella was standing right there in my house!


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV

We pulled up in front of Troy's house, where loud music was blaring, at ten pm. I thought this was a bit strange… Troy was never really one for parties. Then again he was probably the guy he always wanted to be now that I was out of his way. I cursed myself for saying that. "So uh, this is you're dream dudes house?" "I guess so…" I said quietly, "What's wrong?" Hannah said eying me. "I don't know… I just have a really bad feeling about this."

We walked slowly to the front door, Hannah mentioned that it would be pointless to knock or ring the doorbell, so we walked on in. People stared at Hannah and me strangely, and started whispering. I made my way into the living room then stopped. I saw Troy, dancing and kissing, with another girl. I felt a pain inside me. I made up my mind to leave before he saw me… too late.

Troy turned toward me, practically dropping the girl he was with. "Hey!" I heard the cheerleader whine, "I thought we were in the middle of something!" On that note, anyone who wasn't already watching turned to look at us. I noticed the music had stopped, the whole room was silent. "Gabi…" was the only word that was spoken in the room before I turned, fleeing. Hannah was right on my heels, and Troy after that. I made my way outside and held back the tears. Troy and Hannah caught up to me. "Gabi… what are you doing back here?! I missed you so much!" he said, "Troy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin what you had going here" "No… you didn't. Please, just stay here, you are the best friend I could ever have" my heart crumbled at the mention of the word 'friend'.

Soon enough Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay were outside with us. "Ohmigosh Gabriella, we missed you!" Sharpay squealed jumping up and down. "Yeah, I couldn't believe that you were gone!" Taylor said. "Why did you leave Gabi, you had such a good life here" Kelsi asked, "It wasn't my choice, my mom's company moved us." "Oh" they all said in unison, except Troy. "Gabi we really need you here!" they all said, except for Troy who still hadn't uttered a word since everyone joined us. "I wish I could, but I have no where to stay… I don't have any other family out here." "I would offer for you to stay with me, but my house is so small" Taylor said with a frown on. "But you can stay with us… you know our place, we've got tons of spare rooms" Sharpay said beaming at the idea. "Yeah that'd be a great idea" Ryan and Kelsi said. "Well, I will call my mom about it… oh yeah, and guys this is Hannah, my roommate" I said before walking away. I noticed Sharpay and Ryan look at her unusually, but the rest of the group welcomed her warmly.

"Mom?" "Gabriella, where on earth are you! I called your school and they said you left hours ago!" "Mom, I'm here in Albuquerque" "Why are you there!!??" "Because I miss my friends, and my friends miss me mom! Sharpay and Ryan said I could live with them and I Really like it here!" "No, not on any condition" "Mom! I am seventeen years old, you've dragged me from one border of the United States to the other in a matter of years, and the one place I adapt to… you rip it out from under me! I need these people mom!" she didn't say anything for a long time, "Mom?" "You can stay…" "What? Are you kidding?!" "No, I realize that you are an adult and you know what is best for you… somewhat… You can stay with Ryan and Sharpay until I move back" "Wait… you are quitting your job?" "Heavens no! I am just finally standing up to them…I hope you packed all of your things because I can only ship things to you" "No ma, I packed everything I had" "Okay… I will see you soon, hopefully"

I walked back, Hannah and Chad seemed to be arguing over which genre of music was better. I smiled and nodded my head at Sharpay, who began to scream. "Whoa! Why'd you do that?" Ryan asked. "Gabi's living with us!!" she jumped in circles but then stopped and muttered something about her heels. "Can I have a minute with Hannah…" "Oh yeah, of course" Taylor said.

I waited until everyone had walked away to begin talking, "Hannah, you have no idea how much you helped me and how much I am thankful for meeting you!" I said hugging her, "Its okay that you are leaving… I understand how much it means to you" she said helping me transfer my bags into Sharpay and Ryan's cars. "I will miss you" I said to her, "Yeah, it's too bad the only decent roomie I get, leaves." "Bye!" I said as she drove away.

"So I can't believe you are staying with us…I'll let you pick your rooms of course, you will have five to choose from" Sharpay said on the drive home. I mostly ignored her. All I could think about was what Troy had said. _'You are the best friend I could ever have'_ It was burned into my thoughts, and every time I remembered it, it hurt.

**Okay that is the end of my story, I WILL be making a sequel… of course… this story was a bit shorter than I expected it to be… but be ready to read my sequel… I should have it up in less than a week, I hope, thanks for the reviews… please feel free to review any ideas that you have, or questions!**


	9. Review Responses

Review Responses-

MAKEsomeDASEY- Good idea, I will consider it, maybe that will happen, maybe not… thanks for reading!

Ametomoe- I do plan on finishing this next sequel… those others I waited too long to update so I lost intrest… but I will do my best to finish!

Ssshhht hoy- Maybe they will…or they could be just friends… hopefully they remain friends or more no matter what happens. Thanks for reading!

Gogopoleen- chances are that Gabriella wouldn't file charges… yes this is sexual assault, but in Gabriella's eyes, the only thing on her mind was getting away from her, she didn't really care what happened to her roommate after that.

Thanks to ALL Of you for reading, this is the most responses I have ever gotten, it seems like every time I check my email, I have more reviews… please keep it up when I post my new story… I love the inspiration and the ideas!


End file.
